Usuario:CutieMarkdeAppleBloom
Sobre mi Bueno, por donde empezar... Soy una chica comun y corriente, vivo en venezuela, mi color favorito es el thumb|cutiemark applebloom,miembro del club no al recoloramarillo, mi comida favotita es el spagueti y me encanta el helado. Mis serie favoritas son MLP, dragon ball, algunas de disney, HDA, Un show más, etc. Me gustan alguno videojuegos y aveces soythumb algo infantil. Mis personajes favoritos son Apple Bloom y Pinkie pie. ¿Por que apple bloom?, porque me identifico mucho con ella, es feliz, tiene una gran familia, pero llega alguien que quiere lo que tiene y hace lo posible por hacerla infeliz con algo menor, aunque hay alguien que te diga que no pasa nadthumb|CutieMarkdeAppleBloom miembro oficial de los CMCa, sigues sintiendote mal, pero al final de la historia siempre hay una amiga para apoyarte. Aparte me encanta su escala de colores, su diseño y madurez, me recurda a mi cuando era más chiquita, digamos que cuando estaba más pequeña, tenia dos mejores amigas, cada vez que recuerdo las travesuras que haciamos pienso en las CMC. Tambien es que el mismo día que se estreno La Mala Semilla en Venezuela, descubri que con mi prima (que no le caia bien), podia tener una gran amistad, ¿como?, historia que contare luego. Y Pinkie, a quien no le gusta ella, es adorable y tierna, cada vez que tengo un mal día escucho Smile Song y me levanta el animo, no para de festejar nunca, y tiene un objetivo muy lindo a mi parecer, alegrarle el día a quien este mal, no importa cuando ni donde, Pinkie una sonrrisa te dará.thumb Mis antagonistas preferidos son Discord y La gran... bueno es Trixie, juntos en mi opinión le darian un gran caos a Equestria. Tengo un hermano y hermana (que son por parte de papá) y un hermanito menor. Mi hermano menor y mi hermana son otakus, yo soy pegarsister y mi hermano mayor es Padre (literalmente XD), es decir que tengo 2 sobrinas. Y por ahora eso es lo que escribire de mí. Disfruten el resto. ''Como me volvi Pegasister'' Un dia estaba con mi prima (otra, no la de antes) y ella quiso empezar a camthumbbiar los canales al azar, a mi me daba igual ya que no tenia nada que hacer. Cuando caimos en DK. Yo en ese entonces estaba encantada con las series de antes, recuerdo que me sentaba en la computadora a ver videos de series que mi mamá veia de chiquita. Entre ellas estaba My Little Pony, la G1. La verdad me parecio algo cursi y sin mucha trama, asi que no vi mas que un episodio. Continuando con la historia... a mi prima le encantaba MLP, ella vio la G3 entera en unas vacaciones, siempre me ha llamado la atención la buena animación, guiones y errores bizarros pero dulces. Tambien el buen doblaje y la creatividad que reluce entre las bobas series sin sentido de hoy en día (no todas), algo, que apesar de que era poco, podia ver en algunos animes y series de antes. Como dije antes a mi no me llamaba mucho la antencón esta serie, talvez empese con el casco izquierdo. Sin embargo mi prima insistio en que la viera, y me quede alli thumbsentada en la cama viendo ponis de colores bailar y cantar mientras recogian el invierno, pero mientras más pasaban los minutos más me gustaba su desarrollo. No le vi tanta importancia, pero al investigar sobre bronys, una pequeña pony con ojos bizcos, tres potrillas en busca de su talento, las grandes peleas por una protagonista alicornio, los errores y chistes, asi como la trama y maravillosas canciones, no me hiba a quedar sin hacer nada... Asi se hizo equestria. Capitulos favoritos Primera temporada:thumb #Envolviendo el invierno #Detectives presumido #Llamada de la chica #Vestidas para el exito #Fiesta para una #thumbthumb #La mejor noche de la historia Segunda temporada Todos, en su respectivo orden. Tercera temporada Todos, poniendo los dos ultimos de primeros, y despues en su orden. Cuarta Temporada #Pinkie Pride #Rainbow Falls #Flight to the Finish. #Power Ponis #Pinky Apple Pie #Twilight Time #Bast! #Princess Twilihgt Part 1thumb #Three's a Crowd #Castle-Mania. #Princess Twilihgt Part 2 Canciones favoritas Primera temporadathumb #Calma a Descansar #Canción de la Risa #Envolviendo el Invierno #Pony Pokey #Hechicera Malvada thumb #Telegrama Musical #En La Gala #Mil Maravillas #Es Arte un Vestido Hacer #Canción de los Cupcakes Segunda temporada #Ven a Reír #Canción Encontrar a una Mascota #Canción de los Hermanos Flim y Flam #Hermano Mayor Mejor Amigo por Siempre (HMMAPS)thumb #El Mejor Poni #Nació el Amor (version extendida) #Cada vez más Popular (en ingles) Tercera temporada #El Granero Levantar (en ingles) #Cuando un Amigo es de Verdad #Lo que mi Cutie Mark me Dice a Mí #Demostrar que los Podemos Salvar #¿Fallaré o Aprobaré?thumb #Babs Seed, la Bully (en ingles) #Preparada Hoy ya Estás EG #Equestria Girls #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Canción de Inicio) #Es Tiempo de Estar muy Unidas #La Noche Aquí Está #Qué Extraño Esthumb Cuarta temporada #Make a Wish #The Goof Off #Pinkie's Lament #The Super Duper Party Pony #Hearts Strong as Horses #Apples To The Core #Bats #Glass of Water Mis Amistades #Dance Triz: M.H.A.P.P.S.thumb|Un equipo unido, tiene grandes poderes #Arne Dj Moly: BFF #Blossom Forth love: buena amiga #Twili apple: exelente amiga. #Cootie Sweet: buena amiga. #Mariafernanda.diazchontal: Buena Amiga #xSusate Shimerx: Exelente amiga. #Gaby la chica humana: Mejor amiga.thumb|Muchas e la imágenes que vieron anterior mente no me pertenecen, fueron sacada de google. #Sun heart sparkle: exelente amiga. #Princess Dashie: Una amiga genial, ella me enseña y me da consejos de como dibujar. #RainbowDash Thebest: M.A.P.S Galeria de imagenes que dan diabetes Ninguna de las imagenes que estan en esta galeria me pertenecen, fueron sacadas de internet y las coloque para el disfrute del que vea mi perfil. blushing_scootie_by_deathnyan-d6ijlg7.png blushing_sweetie_by_deathnyan-d6hguoj.png blushing_bloomie_by_deathnyan-d6hs7er.png 1560413_350838315054165_1947147868_n.jpg 1554548_339617552842908_1435114269_n.png 602421_338449299626400_423562974_n.jpg 1512384_337694393035224_92848934_n.png 1546287_349576235180373_1632273835_n.jpg 995301_347431045394892_270886070_n.png 1779916_353859344752062_1516001076_n.jpg 1525093_340313926106604_166284561_n.png 1901381_352340404903956_2145692355_n.jpg 1528556_338041719667158_1153953607_n.jpg|Ok, esto no es tan lindo, pero Spike si n.n 1902071_352337941570869_1878079910_n.png 1520811_340522532752410_116761846_n.jpg|ok, esto tampoco, perdón si los ofendí, pero no pude dejar de reírme. 1479544_324361737701823_748376684_n.jpg imagesCALZK40X.jpg littlestrongheart_by_uotapo-d6r65ul.jpg tumblr_lwldhneQlZ1qj0klco1_1280.jpg Mis Ocs y otras creaciones feliz navidad, cw2.jpg|Para Navidad Clever wit, granjera.png|Granjerita!!, y estrenando lentes de contactos. Clever wit usa su magia.jpg|Usando su magia Clever Mause..png|Con un sueter de minie Cupcake a la clever wit..png|Awesome Clever wit, numero 1.png Clever wit de cristal pony.png|De cristal, hecho por mi. Clevr wit eg.png|Clever en EG Clever wit de potra.png|Clever de potrilla Clever Wit, PokePony.png|Clever en Pokepony, como Raichu Clever y wit.png|Clever wit y Clever wit (?) Fuffly wit.png|Fuffly wit, Awesome Clever wit la mejor.png|Clever wit, the bets pony n.n clever cookie.png|Cookie!!! Loving number.png|Estaba aburiida, una amiga me paso esta base y de alli aparecio Loving Number. Hora de clever wit.png|Hora de Clever wit n.n clever wit cristaline.png|Otro cristal pony, me encanta dibujarlos. Clever wit en la gala.png|En la gala, que tal el nuevo peinado? clever love.jpg|Clever wit sonrojada (?) Clever pluma.png|Estoy pensando ponerle las alas y los cascos asi, les parece? Sweetie Blue.png|Alguien recuerda a Sweetie Blue, pues volvio. clever wit conejito.png|Clever wit conejito!!, y... mi primer dibujo sin base. Clever light blue.png|Combinacion de mi Maps y yo!! Clever wit gatito.jpg|Gatito Mery Rose.png|Mery Rose :D, lo de atras es su Cutie Mark Clever.jpg|!Grax Dashie, esta precioso¡ Stawberry.png|Stawberry Clever y dani.png|Dani y yo!!! 14febrero.png|Feliz día del amor y la amistad!! (?) Clever cristaol eg.jpg|En crstal y EG *-* Clver wit 0-0.png|Hasta el final... Clever wit Power Pony.png|Power Pony Clever wit moño.png Clever baby.png|De bebe Feliz dia de los corazones y los cascos cw.png Clver wit en accion.png Clever wit nuevo look.png|Discord!!... Te importaria volver a poner mi melena a la normalidad. Clever wit RP.png|Rainbow Power Clever wir primavera-.jpg|Para primavera Sophipony.png|Sophía Victoria :9 (Se me acaba la originalidad en nombre XD) Clever wit melena seca.png|Siempre me pregunte como se veria clever con la melena lisa. clever wit aw.png Clever wit en eg2.png|Comparación en EG clever wit en eg 3.png Dreamy Cloud.png|Dreamy Cloud, es una nube llena de sueños ;) Clever guao.png|>3< Clever wit y Shining Bronw.png|Apapacho Suicune.png|Pokemon Suicune ponificado Clever wit, i love music.png|Quien no ama la música? Clever chibi.png Clever brezzies.png|No me resisti, en Breezies Clever wit a escondidas.png Clever corbata.png Clever Bloom.png|Clever Bloom!! (dibujo hecho por mi hermano) Makena.png|Para Flutter Tender Clever wit y Shining Bronw2.png|shining Bronw >w< Clever wit y lovel ring.png|Mami!, se llama Lovel Claudel Cleverbook.png Clever YAY.png|YAY thumb|Volveras!!